dungeons_and_dragons_before_the_stormfandomcom-20200213-history
Kingsley Al-Aliska the Necromancer
Kingsley Al-Aliska, First of the Al-Aliska bloodline, Necromancer and Body of the Micheal Background: Kingsley, inspired by an image seen on deviant art and meant for the purpose of counter-balancing the good deed of the group. Kingsley can be described as being humanoid in nature with a long skeleton body and a raging blue fire surrounding the bone like muscles or body fat. Kingsley has since played a key role in politics within the world of Europa being one of the first allies who's experience with Dammurin surpassed those of the group. Origin: Kingsley, or more commonly known as "The Necromancer" or equally known by Melay as ''"The body of Micheal," ''Began it's life more or less how it died. Splatter into many pieces and with only glimmer of what happened, the body of Micheal awoke within the chard remains of Kingsport surrounded by the bodies of fallen comrades. Kingsley, only barely alive and filled with hate due to the backfire of his indoctrination into madness at the hands of his own betrayal, stood up. Shaking at the bones he called legs and inflationary condition of his raging fire saw what looked to be a long haired old man. The man looked, turned and started running. With this, Kingsley stood and walked after the man and so beginning the journey in search for his own soul. First Appearance: With the party obtaining the ship hired from Arch-Angels superiors, the party set sail towards Hansa although on the way the began to hear noises in the cargo-hold. Shamus, whether it be due to the slow infection of the blights curse eating away at his decision making skills, decided to descend down to the lower areas of the ship. In the dark corridors of the hull came the frightful findings of a walking talking Skeleton. The skeleton gave no signs of hostility only asking that it could help with the infection overtaking Shamus. Thus bringing Kingsley into the party. Betrayal: From the minute Kingsley joined the party, he had been working. Working on a way to find his soul, to reintegrate him and to finally hold what he once could not. To work towards power and at the parties time of need during the attempts at integrating the rebellion and Royals of Terrace Vault he gave them an ultimatum. Join him in destroying the rebels and influencing the Royals or the persecution of the party till their very last breath. Kingsley was surely disappointed but gave the order for the specific targeting of cannons onto Kelsion and the party. Succession and Control of Dammurin: With Dammurin having started the sinking and corruption process of Europa Kingsley, with all the pieces, managed to make a sword which when used could control Dammurin. Although, without his soul he is merely only holding limited control which when broken could prove his own undoing. Deaths due to Kingsley: - Lord-king Erikson - Kelsion Maxium - Weaver the Spider - Gya (Old Player Character) - Crow (Old Player Character) Category:Antagonists